


I got 7 hours, baby

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blindfolds, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Light Bondage, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Written for #cousyinspace. Prompt: room escape (space version), but mostly inspired by this image :http://lastcenturykindagirl.tumblr.com/post/164600982059Title by Prince





	I got 7 hours, baby

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you guys..."

She breathes out through her nose, teeth gritted as she's shoved down into the chair, and twists against the restraints locked on her wrists to see how much play is there, behind a blindfold that won't let her see a thing.

"Get comfortable," one of them tells her with a grunt.

Her Kree captors are still in the room with her, making shuffling noises, heavy boots clinking along the metal floor. Then more distantly as the door slides shut and the lock clicks into place.

"But it's _still on the list_!" she yells after into the empty room.

Empty, all except for her. And this damn chair.

Breathing out with a sigh, she lets the tough front she put up slip, stops struggling for a moment.

"Think, Daisy."

They're headed for some other location, she wasn't expecting to be moved so soon. The others, they must've taken them somewhere-

"Daisy."

She would've jumped out of the chair, if she wasn't stuck to it.

"Dammit," she says, talking in a rush of relief, and tips her head back only to find him by knocking her head against his.

"Ow! Sorry," he says, muttering an apology.

"Sheesh, Coulson. Are you blindfolded?" she asks, trying to turn again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. And, yes," he says, like he's just happy to hear her voice.

"They've got these... _cuffs_ on the armrests, I guess to immobilize me," she tells him. "They know what I am."

"Hold on," he says, sounding suddenly serious, or focused, she can't decide until she hears him grunt, then the dull scrape of metal on the floor, slowly scooting his chair around to try and get them side-by-side.

"Wow, they must really think you're a lightweight," she teases at him as he finally stops, out of breath.

"Thanks," he speaks, dripping with sarcasm. "They deactivated my arm."

She feels his knee bump up against hers and sits up straighter, lines her arm up with his to give him some support.

"I'm alright," he says with a tired shrug of his shoulders.

"If you can raise your hands?" she asks. "Get this blindfold off me so I can-"

"No," he says dourly, still catching his breath. "These cuffs are connected with a chain to my ankles. And," he adds drolly. "I'm really not that flexible."

"You should practice," she says with a smile in her voice. "When you're not so strapped down."

There's a long pause before he answers with a disbelieving:" _What?_ "

"I mean, you're _bound_ to get-"

"Stop," he interrupts, turning his face towards her. She can practically feel him breathing on her. "You're making puns right now? Seriously?"

"Oh, Phil. If only I didn't have you pegged from the beginning," she answers with a stifled laugh.

"Okay," he snorts. "First, teasing a guy in a blindfold? Nevermind, loaded question. Second, remind me how we're getting out of this again?"

"Having eyes would be great. Any ideas?"

"Are you as good with your lips as you are with awful, awful jokes?"

"Agent, touché," she answers.

"I meant," he goes on, shifting as close to her as he can get. "You can use your mouth to get my blindfold off."

Wrinkling her nose at the suggestion, her bottom lip twists before answering, "Why do I get the feeling you've been here before?"

"I mean, I've tried. Wasn't _entirely_ successful," he admits, trying to sound smooth, and she can tell he's wearing a smile. "That's why I thought I'd give you first pass."

She lets out a long breath, committing to it, and then moves until her mouth brushes his cheek. "Does this mean we're going steady?" she says with a strained voice as she cranes her neck.

"I guess it depends on how good you are," he answers quickly.

It's all so absurd she tries not to laugh and feels her top lip find the edge of the blindfold fabric and tries to nudge her bottom lip underneath it.

Whatever effect it's having on him, she feels his cheek rise, and she doesn't know why she cares if he's smiling or grimacing at this point.

"Hold still," she says sternly. His face relaxes instantly, but she hears him draw a sharp breath when she uses her tongue to poke up under the fabric.

She manages to lick a line across his cheek, working at it until she runs out of energy and rests her head.

"Sorry. Might make a fun party game," she says, trying to recoup. "Under other circumstances."

"We've been in a lot of absurd, unexplainable situations, but this-"

"You're right," she nods. "Maybe it finally caught up with us?"

She doesn't mean to sound so serious, but it stretches out into silence and she can tell he's thinking by the way his breathing has changed again.

"Look, Coulson-" she starts, pointing her face towards the floor.

"I never thanked you for coming into the Framework," he interrupts her. "And saving the team."

"And... _you_ ," she adds, turning towards his voice.

"And me," he replies, softly, like all other words are stuck in his throat suddenly.

"You can thank me after you get this mask off," she tells him.

"Right." He nods, which she can sense near the side of her face, then a brush of his eyelashes on her nose, using the tip of his to try to find the edge of the blindfold.

The tiny sigh escapes her mouth before she can swallow it. "I'm not good at this like you are," she starts to ramble and feels him freeze, keeps going. "Only when I'm faking it, then it's not so hard-"

She doesn't get to finish, because his mouth is on hers, and now she doesn't even try to hide the noises, she wants him to hear them all.

He started it. And if this is how he wants to thank her, she can start putting together a list of things he can thank her for.

Over and over again.

She pulls back to catch her breath and listens to him wrestle with his composure.

Enough is enough.

"Get this blindfold off of me," she demands.

  
###

  
"After this transfer cycle," he says, holding up his hand to the cell door while he turns back towards the other guard. "I return to Hala, in time for the festival at-"

The door opens without scanning him, as he looks up in disbelief.

The Inhuman female on the other side of it sends them both flying against the wall.

As he tries to stay conscious, and activate the alarm trigger on his uniform without being noticed, he sees inside the cell.

The chairs dismantled, the wires handing from the door, her shackles discarded.

"It was on the list," she says, kneeling down in front of him.

"Do your worst, abomination," he spits, reaching slowly for the alarm.

"I think I'll let him. People always underestimate him. Big mistake."

As his eyes wander upward, the last thing he sees is the puny human's pink fist.

"Ow," Phil says, looking at Daisy, shaking his hand as he searches the guards for weapons.

"Was that good for you too?" she adds with a smirk, turning to exit the cell block when he's at her side again.

"Let's be safe with our words," he says with a slow smile, and hefts the large gun.


End file.
